Love sucks
by maartje87
Summary: Wat doet tara als willow in een vampier verandert en haar blijft stalken.


Love sucks

Met een klap komt Willow op haar rug neer. Gelukkig is ze dit ondertussen wel gewend en rolt ze weg voor de vampier boven op haar kan duiken. De vampier, die hier niet op gerekend had, stoot zijn hoofd tegen de grafsteen achter Willow. Met flink wat kerm komt hij overeind. Pijnlijk wrijft hij over zijn hoofd, terwijl hij Willow boosaardig aan kijkt. Willow, totaal niet onder de indruk, grinnikt om de domme actie van de vampier. 'Dat deed zeer trut!' Willow schud haar hoofd. 'Heeft je moeder je geen manieren geleerd? Zo mag je een meisje niet aanspreken.' Spreekt ze met onderwijzende toon. Buffy knikt. 'Ze heeft helemaal gelijk o gij angstaanjagende kijk mij eens eng zijn maar toch met mijn hoofd een grafsteenverbrijzelende vampier.' Buffy en Willow grinniken terwijl de vampier hun stompzinnig aanstaart. 'Daarnaast' gaat Buffy vrolijk verder, 'doet dit nog veel meer pijn!' Voor de vampier door heft wat er gebeurd steekt Buffy een houten staak door zijn hart. Als de vampier in stof veranderd kan hij nog net shit zeggen.  
'Will? Alles in orde?' Willow grijnst. 'Ja hoor, het is maar een schrammetje.' Buffy kikt naar de snee op Willow's voorhoofd. 'Laat Tara er maar even naar kijken. Het ziet er niet ernstig uit.' Willow knikt. 'Kusje erop en klaar.' Nu grijnst Buffy ok. Ze loopt een stuk met Willow mee naar huis. Als ze het gevaarlijkste gedeelte van de stad zijn gepasseerd keert Buffy om. Ze moet verder met patrouille.

Tara kijkt ongerust op de klok. Buffy en Willow zijn nog steeds niet terug. Tara's maag knijpt samen van angst. _Als er maar niets gebeurt is. _Ze probeert zichzelf gerust te stellen door te denken dat Willow bij Buffy is maar het helpt niet. _ Buffy is de slayer, ze trekt vampieren aan. Wat als ze nou even omdraait. Willow kan zo gegrepen worden door een of andere vreselijke demon! _ Net op het moment dat Tara een lijstje in haar hoofd wil maken met wat er allemaal kan gebeuren onderbreekt Dawn haar gedachten. 'Tara, jij bent aan de beurt hoor!' Ze kijkt Tara enigszins bezorgd aan. Tara glimlacht. 'Sorry Dawnie.' Ze kijkt even naar het schaakboord en verplaatst dan een van de stukken. 'Zou je dat wel doen Tara?' De bezorgde frons op Dawn's gezicht wordt dieper. Tara knikt. 'Waarom niet?' Dawn verplaatst een van haar stukken. 'Schaakmat.' Het is doodstil in de kamer. Tara heeft nog nooit een potje schaken verloren. Ze weten allebei dat er meer aan de hand is. Tara zucht. 'Goed gedaan Dawnie. Wil je thee?' Ze staat op om naar de keuken te lopen. 'Tara? Het is Willow he?' Dawn fluistert maar Tara verstaat ieder woord haarscherp. Ze knikt, slikt en loopt door naar de keuken. Dawn blijft hulpeloos achter.

Met moeite klimt Willow het trapje naar de deur op. Alles doet zeer en ze proeft het bloed in haar mond. Ze wil Tara roepen maar er komt alleen wat schor gemompel uit haar mond. Ze probeert op de deur te slaan maar mist de kracht om haar arm op te tillen. Ze stort in elkaar tegen de deur aan. Ze moet Tara bereiken. Ze tikt tegen de deur aan. Het is zacht maar ze moet het volhouden. Willow blijft tikken. Binnen hoort Dawn het vreemde geluid, gewapend met een houten staak gaat ze op onderzoek uit. Het is haar geschreeuw dat Willow voor het laatste hoort.

Tara houd het hoofd van haar vriendin in haar armen. Dawn en Tara hadden Willow naar binnen getild en op de bank gelegd. Dawn had spike gebeld en het tweetal is nu opzoek naar Buffy. Tara strijkt Willow's haar naar achteren, zodat het niet in haar ogen komt. Het haar plakt vast aan Willow's voorhoofd door het zweet. Tara neuriet zacht Willow's lievelingsliedje maar barst halverwege in snikken uit. Willow kreunt en meteen houd Tara op met huilen. 'Willow liefje?' Ze kreunt weer. Langzaam opent Willow haar ogen. 'Tara?' Willow schrikt. Ze ziet heel de wereld anders. Scherper, feller, lichter. Het geluid is veel harder. Ze hoort hou een muis op zolder in één van Xanders vallen loopt. Ze ruikt het bloed wat uit het beestje stroomt… Bloed? Willow vliegt overeind. Wat is er gebeurt? Tara kijkt haar verbijsterd aan. Willow ziet at ze gehuild heeft. Nu snapt ze ook waarom ze verbaasd is dat Willow zo overeind kan springen. Willow was bijna dood! Bijna? Je kunt beter zeggen dat ze nu bijna leeft! Met een krijs komt Willow tot het besef wat er gebeurt is.

Willow had over straat gelopen na het gevecht. Zij en Buffy hadden net afscheid genomen en nu gingen ze ieder hun eigen weg op. De wond op Willow's voorhoofd begon nu toch flink te kloppen. Ze voelde er aan. Bloed. Ze voelde haar bloed uit de wond stromen. Willow vloekte binnensmonds. _Verdomme, wat moet Tara wel niet denken? _Zonder dat ze het doorhad liep een man in een leren jas achter haar aan. Het was een knappe man. Halfbloed, chinees, lang zwart haar en vuurrode lippen. Maar Willow was te diep in haar gedachten verzonken om hem op te merken. Toen hij zijn armen om haar heen sloeg en zijn tanden in haar hals vast zette was het al te laat. Willow was verdoemd. Maar ze vocht terug. Ze liet zich niet zomaar leegzuigen. Ze gooide haar hoofd hard in het gezicht van de vampier. Het trok haar hals open en brak zijn neus. Het bloed van het tweetal spoot door de lucht. Het bloed van de vampier kwam in Willow's mond. Voor ze het door had, had ze het ingeslikt. Woedend greep ze naar een stok op de grond. Bot of niet deze stok zou haar belager vermoorden. Ze stak de stok door zijn hart en met een kreet veranderde hij in een hoopje stof. Willow stortte in terwijl ze van binnen langzaam in een vampier begon te veranderen.

Willow snikt. Hoe moet ze dit aan Tara uitleggen? Tara slaat haar armen om Willow heen en legt haar hoofd op Willow's borst. Het zal niet lang duren totdat Tara beseft dat ze geen hartslag hoort. Verschrikt springt ze achteruit. 'W…Willow?' De demon in Willow neemt nu totaal bezit van haar en Tara ziet hoe het vreselijke wezen haar vriendin in een vampier doet veranderen. Willow's gesnik verandert in gelach. 'Raad eens wie ik vandaag tegen kwam liefje?' Tara deinst weg van Willow. 'O, kom op schatje!' beantwoord Willow het terugdeinzen met slijmerige toon. 'Ik wil alleen maar bij je zijn! Zie je niet, dit is onze kans. We zullen samen zijn voor eeuwig!' Tara stapt nog verder achter uit. 'Maar echt samenzijn zullen we nooit meer. Je bent een vampier. Je kunt niet meer van iemand houden.' Verschrikt staat Willow stil. Spreekt haar dodelijke vriendin de waarheid?  
'Ik houd nog steeds van je!' Ze springt voren en grijpt Tara bij de polsen. 'Spike en Angel houden toch ook van Buffy?' Ze verandert weer in een mens. Tara draait haar gezicht weg. 'Tara ik zal altijd van je houden en dat zal ik bewijzen!' Ze laat Tara los en loopt naar de open haard. Daar ligt altijd een staak op voor het geval dat. Met bevende handen pakt ze de staak. 'Als je niet geloofd dat we zo samen kunnen zijn, dan moet ik wachten tot je mij vergezeld in de dood!' Ze heft haar handen op om de staak door haar hart te rammen, maar met een schreeuw springt Tara naar voren. 'Nee Willow niet doen!' Ze slaat de staak uit Willow's hand. 'I..Ik geloof je Willow.' Even staren ze elkaar aan. Willow is opgelucht, Tara verbijstert. Dan trekt Willow het meisje naar zich toe. Voorzichtig zoent ze Tara. Even voelt Tara iets van angst maar de vertrouwelijke lippen van Willow overwinnen. Het tweetal verliest zich in een innige zoen. Willow trekt het T-shirt van Tara uit, met haar handen gaat ze voorzichtig over haar buik. Tara trilt en vergeet al het voorafgaande. Langzaam glijden alle kledingstukken van de lijven af. Hun handen verkennen elkaar alsof ze weer voor het eerst seks met elkaar hebben. Langzaam vinden ze hun weg naar boven.

Als Spike, Dawn en Buffy binnen komen zien ze de kledingstukken. Spike grijnst, Dawn zucht en Buffy fronst haar wenkbrauwen. 'Nou zo te zien viel het allemaal wel mee!' 'Zeg dat wel' Grinnikt spike. Buffy slaat hem hart tegen zijn schouder. 'Haal die grijns van je gezicht smeerlap.'  
_Tara waar ben je mee bezig heb je een doodswens of zo?_ Het stemmetje zit in Tara's hoofd maar ze besteedt er verder geen aandacht aan. Ze weet hoe gevaarlijk ze bezig is, ze heeft seks met een vampier! Maar die vampier is wel haar vriendin._ Was Tara! Waar je nu naar kijkt is de demon die haar gedood heeft! _Tara schud de gedachten van haar af. Willow gaat met haar tong langs de sleutelbeenderen van Tara. Als ze daarna zachtjes de tepel van Tara met haar tong masseert, vergeet deze al haar gedachten. Ze zoenen. Zowel de hand van Tara als de hand van Willow glijden naar beneden. Ze beginnen elkaar te masseren totdat ze allebei tot hun hoogtepunt zijn gekomen.

Hijgend ligt Willow naast Tara. De extase van hun gezamenlijk hoogtepunt begint langzaam te zakken. Willow heeft honger. Geen honger naar brood maar honger naar bloed. Ze moet voeden. Ze voelt haar innerlijke strijd. Ze mag Tara niets aandoen. Nooit! Maar de dwingende band, haar honger, gaat steeds strakker zitten. Willow kijkt naar haar vriendin die in slaap is gevallen. Ze ligt dicht tegen Willow aan. Haar hals bloot. De huid van haar hals zo wit. Het vlees zo zacht. 'NEE!' Met een grom springt Willow overeind. Tara schrikt wakker. 'Willow?' Vraagt ze slaperig. Haar verbaasde blik verandert in een angstige als ze Willow's vampier gedaante ziet. 'Willow alsjeblieft.' Ze praat zacht. Tot haar grote verbazing begint Willow te huilen. 'Tara schatje. Je had gelijk! Wij kunnen nooit meer samen zijn. Niet omdat ik niet van je houd maar… Ik moet me voeden. Ga weg voor ik je wat aandoe. WEG!' Met een grom draait Willow zich af van Tara. Ze huilt. Ze brand van binnen. Ze wilt bij Tara zijn, maar het kan niet. Tara ziet op haar beurt de worsteling die Willow doormaakt. Allemaal voor haar. Wie beweert dat vampieren niet lief kunnen hebben heeft het fout beseft ze nu. Ze strijkt haar haar naar achter zodat haar nek bloot komt te liggen. 'Ik wil niet weg Willow. Jij en ik zijn één. Voor altijd!' Willow draait zich verbaasd om en ziet Tara staan. 'Tara… Nee! Dit mag niet.' Tara trekt Willow naar zich toe. 'Hé… Love sucks.' Glimlacht ze. Tijdens de innige omhelzing die volgt zet Willow haar tanden in de nek van Tara.

True love is dying for each other.

Maartje Cooijman


End file.
